shimatta, Yamero!
by Princess-Lust
Summary: warning; erotic story xD


Fullmetal and seven dedly sins

Hentai, yaoi, romantica

Where am I? Ed said in opening their eyes. The place was dark, the door suddenly open Dante walked inside.

You wake up, dear, come now with me, kid ... He said his hand handed.  
K-Yes, Ed has said in response, following Dantea a large room where there was nothing.  
What are we here?  
Point you can see, Dante grabbed Edon's hand and took the back of the room which had a metal chain.  
What are you now?  
Dante did not match installed only one chains Edon metal extremities.  
What???  
Dante felt a moment Edoa and laughs.

Edward looked nervously around him, until the door came the other seven homunculus.

Everything is ready, therefore, asked about Envy Dantelta  
Not yet Get a video camera? Dante ordered Pride ryntäsi pick.

What do you reckon? Ed screamed panic, Lust walked the boy , and touched the face.  
Do not just .. playing with a little, he replied brings their hands along the Edward's body.

Edward did not say anything, looked at the women's homunculusta until Pride brought a camera and Lust pulled his hand away from Edward stem.

Now start?, Envy was inspired a little of view maliciously Edward.  
Yes, Dante replied installing the camera lens towards Edward and himself remained behind.

Camera case, Dante screamed, and all seven homunculus than Commandments approached Edward.

Edward stood quietly in place, waiting for what would happen.

Envy Edwards jumped in front and grabbed the shirt collar and pulled it open, while Lust had gone behind Edwards, and put cold hands this side of the uncovered. Envy considered Lust minute and then grabbed Edward trouser belt and slowly opened it.

Do not go there, you do not ... Edward nervous Sloth close her mouth. You are too loud, my boy, he whispered Edward ear sexy and quiet voice.

Envy Edwards withdrew his trousers and ankle-related while the balls.  
Big, he replied, almost red Edward.  
Do you want to use it?  
... Eh .. I ... Edward was not called when the end of Lust placed his hands on his legs in, Edward was not able to be a rigid position.  
Really big, Lust said on them gently hand.  
Edward could not hold back their erection in the

Lust ... I wonder if you could ... Envy said pressing his hand pants.  
Of course ... if you want to .. Lust answered and they switched sides, Envy Edwards went back and Lust came to the front. Are you ready for ... kiduttukseen snippet? Envy whispered Edward's ear for the revealing ass.  
Edward had wanted to ask what was happening to him, but not in a position other than a little wheezing.

Lust and Sloth took a stick in one Edward's body, Sloth directed by Edward left arm below the shirt.  
I have a hot Take me to this dress off? he asked sexily whispering. Edward hesitantly grabbed Slothin suit towing chain opened it slowly, so that the dress the woman fell off, revealing that both breasts. Edward did not gaze out of them. Lust suddenly grabbed Edwards around the neck and kissed passionately that, Edward was standing very quietly, but slightly different plane of the woman's slim body.  
This goes to interesting, Wrath laughed at the same time threw all the clothes off and stepped closer to the girls, and Edward.

hmm! What would you, Ed? he asked almost Edwards who gave a black eye on the hair women.

Envy is also surrounded by both his hands behind his back around Edward, Edward could not have been a familiar homunculus man's erection of his pack. It seemed big and hard. But it also brought Edward to a very unpleasant feeling, a sense of fear. Does any of this? What is this? Why are they doing so?

I do not stand up anymore, "said Envy and Edward lick the neck, bringing the cold creeps. Lust and Sloth felt Envyä and then the other. Edward even more nervous when you knew Envyn thick egg behind. Directly from his ass height. There was no longer any doubt about what he was going to do next, Edward thought of hand for fear of their eyes.  
You are sweaty? Lust suddenly asked, while Envy pushed slowly inside. Edward was not able to take, he would have wanted to shout and struggle but the chains and the two women around him, he will not get anywhere. damn, he thought.

Pain middle Edward knew that one of the wet and slippery touched the erection, it felt good. but the pain in the back half was so great that he was unable to open their eyes even if they wanted to. Something also touched her breasts. Edward then forcibly opened the eyes, and saw the Sloth and Wrath on the chest, Lust care downstairs.

Edward felt around and saw the light of Dante, Priden and themselves in the  
Gluttony by the camera. They saw each of their stores. which would remain forever the camera.

Edward stomach on and he felt strange, downstairs seemed like a burning volcano which will explode at any moment. Edward was trying to think of other things and not to make sense of power.

Time passed and passed until Dante said wonderful words what Edward had been a long time, heard ... think they are already enough ... Put clothes on and jätettän boy a moment alone ... you are probably hungry after all Edward? Dante asked the hand camera and the other homunculus basic dress clothes over. And little by little left out of the room. Edward was able to speak again but I received the words of his mouth, he just think, why they did that? Where should they take up the camcorder? Will they recover? All were gone, he was released down the chain and left naked in cold, dark for the middle of the place of his own sperm.  
He wanted to escape and forget, but not to that either. Sloth sexy whisper was still in his head, Lust wet lips and mouth on all the worst in what he does not even want to remember was to Envy who did something I was not able not to forget, especially when he sat in the floor in blood and torment.

Edward fell down the country and has closed its eyes, is long gone when the boy fell asleep, and even a little small smile faces. End!


End file.
